my_little_pony_la_amistad_es_magiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Spike
thumb Spike es un bebé dragón color púrpura, ayudante de Twilight Sparkle y también responsable de enviar las cartas que ella escribe para la Princesa Celestia . Diseño y Desarrollo Spike se basa en su 1 ª Generación encarnación más que su generación 3 versiones, con algunas modificaciones hechas por Lauren Faust. En Generación 1, que fue retratado como un dragón bebé con puntas verdes, y su cuerpo era de color rosa. En su encarnación G3, era un dragón de mil años de edad, con picos de naranja, pelo púrpura, y un cuerpo azul. Él es el único personaje principal que se tomó de G1 que no sea Applejack. Personalidad Spike suele ser algo sarcástico y burlarse de otros pero no agresivamente. Quiere mucho a Twilight que prácticamente es como su madre, ya que Spike está con ella desde su nacimiento, como se ve en The Cutie Mark Chronicles cuando Twilight rompe su huevo con magia para pasar el examen de admisión. Así vivieron en Canterlot hasta que ocurrió con Nightmare Moon y desde entonces viven en la biblioteca de Ponyville, donde la ayuda a buscar sus libros y envia cartas a la Princesa Celestia. También se le ve mucho con Rarity con quien esta enamorado y por lo general trata de hacerle todo tipo de favores para captar su atención. En el episodio Owl's Well That Ends Well (Lo que el buho comienza termina bien),se pone celoso de un buho que encuentra Twilight, ya que el cree que lo remplazará y que no lo amará más.Pero al final del episodio se ve que Twilight se preocupa mucho por Spike cuando este es atacado por un dragón adulto. A Spike le gusta mucho la apariencia física de Rarity y la de él mismo, pero en una ocasión en Cutie Pox cuando Applebloom lanza su Hula Hoop hacia Twilight, le deja el peinado como Rarity, lo cual hace que Spike le guste ese Peinado y saca corazones en los ojos, no por Twilight sino por el gran parecido con Rarity. El se muestra muy triste y desesperado en el episodio "Dragon Quest" porque le gustaría a aprender a ser un dragón "verdadero" Curiosidades *Spike declara en el capítulo 1 haber nacido de un huevo verde-lila, pero más tarde, cuando se cuenta el origen de la cutie mark de Twilight, el huevo es totalmente lila.Cuando es sacado de su huevo un hechizo lo hace gigante lo cual se cree es su version adulta.Su fuego es magico y diferente al de otros dragones *Spike está enamorado de Rarity desde que la conoció en el primer episodio, y solo en Verde de la envidia le cuenta a Pinkie Pie y a Twilight sobre su secreto y fantasea con ella en varias ocasiones. *Algunos fans dicen que tal vez a Spike le atraiga Applejack, ya que en el episodio Spike at your Service la abraza y se apega mucho a ella, y no era necesario abrazarla todo el tiempo. Y casi la besa en el episodio 19 de la 1° temporada. * En el episodio Secret of my Excess Spike le dice a Rarity : "Rarity siempre he estado enamor...". Rarity le tapa la boca como si supiera que le va a decir y le corren lagrimas Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Originales de la Serie Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Otras Criaturas